Broken
by Godisgood3
Summary: For Four years, Quincy has know the truth most other don't. The existence of vampires. Haunted by this, she has closed herself off from other people, too scared to trust anyone. But someone she knows is about to make his presence again.
1. Chapter 1

**welcome to my story!**

** I have a few things I need to explain before you begin.**

** 1. This is the first twilight fan fiction I wrote. not the first story I have published though.**

** 2. I have the whole story written and I'm almost done with the rewrite/final draft**

** 3. the reason I didn't publish this one first was because I thought it really didn't count, but I still think people would enjoy it so here it is. **

** You see, this story has none of the original Twilight characters that belong to Stephanie Meyer, just her idea of a vampires. **

** 4. I will accept criticism as long as it's not insults. of course just a review would be just as awesome!**

** 5. last one, I promise, Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1**

A gasp escaped my lips, as I woke. I could feel my heart beat faster the more I thought about it. I stayed under my comforter with the warmth, hoping I could fall asleep again. No such luck. I sighed as I threw my feet over the edge of the bed. My clock glared 3:51 A.M. I listen carefully as I creep into the hall and walk to the kitchen. Looking behind myself out of habit, I take in a breath trying to slow the accelerating heartbeat. No one. That I see of.

Quickly, I open the back door and step into the chilly night. There was an old pine tree right next to the house. I scrambled up and onto the roof. Above my room, I stretch out. I can see all the way to the Win-co a few blocks away.

I can't close my eyes. I'll see him. Them. That night two years ago. The two men. The one night I walked home alone from babysitting.

I shuddered. How was I supposed to know that was the night someone would pull me from the street and to an ally? I was an innocent girl than. A confused girl with no knowledge of what was out there.

While an old, disgusting man pulled me away from safety, all I could do was scream and struggle. I was just a kid than. Just twelve years old.

That alone would be enough to damage a young girl's mind. But then before anything could happen, a gust of wind passed me, and the man was gone. I turned to see a pale ghost like creature. His mouth was at the man's neck, like he was sucking something. The man slumped and the pale ghost turned to me. Blood ran down his chin. His long dark hair fell into his face. And his eyes. They were bright crimson.

I had lost all words. I couldn't breathe.

"Run." He growled.

I finally gasped in a breath.

"Run!" he shouted.

I backed away screaming silently in my head. Things went hazy as I ran home, not daring to look behind me. I couldn't talk for days. And when I could, I shut my mouth about the subject. Who would believe me? What if it angered the monster?

Three years later, I still had trouble breathing when I thought of the pale ghost. I know what he is. And that he could come for me at any moment. Except during the day. At least I hoped. That's what all the stories say.

I shivered involuntarily. To see him again would mean death. It would mean I wouldn't ever see the sun again.

I could feel my eyes stinging as I tried to pull myself together.

Pull yourself together, Quincy.

In the distance, I saw the sun soaking into the sky. I breathed in relief. Another day I get to see. Another day I could be shielded from the dark demon who drinks blood.

**I know it's short, but I promise that the other chapters are longer. other than that . . . what did you think? interesting. good. not worth your time. tell me.**

** can't wait to hear from you! i'll upload the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! you're here for chapter 2! this chapter is longer than the last chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Wind blew in the trees above me. The high school had a lovely appearance. I distance myself from the other students and sit behind the 600 building. Only a few people pass by from the 900 building in front of me. The numbering in this high school don't make much sense, but I have it down. I have been here for two years.

A boy storms out of the 900 building. He looks up at me and glares. I shrink against the wall I'm next to and look down at the grass. Mark Twain.

Mark Twain is the hottest guy who just joined last week. He was pale and fairly muscular. Obviously, every single girl goes for him. I hadn't spoken to him, but I had heard other student's descriptions of him. How he was cold and harsh. It had been my goal to avoid him. But now, he was walking up to me.

"Hey, Quincy." Mark flashes me a smile. He seems too perfect. Wait. How does he know my name? He shouldn't know me at all. I freaked out. I don't interact with everyone else. People don't shun me per say; I shun them. I did nothing to attract the attention of Mark. What does he want?

I shudder under Mark's inspection of me. I don't like him. He was terrifying, just as the other girls had said.

"Yes," I whisper. Surely he couldn't have heard me. Or did he?

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school?" he seemed innocent, but there was no way I could trust him. I looked up into his bright, crimson eyes. The same color as the vampire's I saw four years ago. A ripping, agonizing sound came across my ears. It took a second to realize I had just gasped.

But vampires can't be in the sun, and I live in a sunny place in California. Smoggy, but still sunny. But still . . . maybe it was just a thing people said. I always liked to believe vampires couldn't come out in the sun. But I couldn't now, not with red eyes glaring at me.

"No, thanks," I took in a deep breath, "I don't have time today. Homework and family."

I hurried and tried to get away from Mark by heading to the rest of the student population.

He caught up quickly. I felt like I was being stalked by him. Maybe I was.

"I'm sure you can find time." He was practically in my face.

While he looked too good, and I really wanted to faint in front of him, there was that gut feeling that knew something was wrong. I knew there was something wrong. His eyes couldn't be ignored.

"Like I said before, I am too busy. Hang out with some other girl."

I had tried to sound fierce and assertive, but I sounded like a scared, wimpy, school girl.

His lips curved into a devious smile. "But I don't want some other girl. I want you."

I felt horrified. But I didn't show it.

"I said no, Mark. Now, leave me alone."

That sounded a tiny bit better. Not by much.

I thrust past him and my arm grazed him. I gasped at the temperature. How could he be so cold? I almost ran to the library. I breathed hard and fear rocked through me.

What would happen now? Would he corner some other girl or stick with me as a target.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Hopefully, he would just leave me alone.

There is always that pesky, annoying, haunting voice in my head that asked, "What will you do if he continues to come to you?"

Shut up! I screamed in my head. No! He would leave me alone. He would.

I shook my head slightly and knew I couldn't delude myself. If he wanted me, he would fight for me. And I will certainly die.

How was I supposed to manage this? In truth, I'm not overreacting. Just the thought of Mark near me was too terrifying. It was just the vibe he gave off. And his eyes. His eyes and pale skin. The same characteristics of the other vampire. He had to be one.

Maybe it was just a coincidence. Or maybe it wasn't. I really wasn't good at deluding myself. It was impossible to.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I gave a small shriek and jerked my head around to see who it was.

"Um . . . miss. The bell rang. Are you supposed to be here?"

It was a guy. But this one seemed kind. Not like Mark.

I could feel my skin crawling.

"No, I- I should go. Thank you."

With that I left the building and walked to the 300 building. This was where my English class was. I stopped by the door and sighed. Just get through the day. I can do this.

I walked in and blushed under the confused glance from the teacher. I was never late. I had never been approached by mark either though. I had only seen him at a distance. But now he had taken an interest in me.

But that interest very well could be drinking my blood.

"I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Evony. I –fell asleep."

It was the best excuse I could make up.

The other students seemed interested. They weren't rude, but you know, teenagers. Interested in other people's problems.

Mrs. Evony spoke in worry. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Well, I did just have a panic attack and realized I am attending school with a vampire. What do you think?

"I'm fine, thank you."

I scurried to my seat and slumped in the chair.

"Are you okay?" my partner asked. Her name was Emily.

I nodded and whispered. "I didn't sleep well last night."

At least that was the truth. I never slept well.

I knew vampires existed and that they could kill me. I didn't want to think of Mark as one. As a vampire.

But when I compared the two, the vampire from when I was twelve and Mark, they were both vampires. He had to be.

"Okay, well I hope you sleep well tonight." Emily smiled at me and she went to work. I hadn't even paid attention in class. How could I?

"Me too," I whispered.

When school finally came out I made no hesitation of getting off that campus and home. Mark's red eyes glared at me in my head. I shuddered.

Get home. Get home. Get home! I need to get home! Right now!

Yes, I was freaking out. But I couldn't help it. There was a vampire at my school who was taking an interest in me! What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to think?

Calm down, Quincy.

Calm down? Who am I kidding? How am I supposed to calm down?

A car drives by me and I shriek. My heartbeat accelerates.

Deep breaths. Just get home. Please let me get home.

I can see my house now. Without thinking I begin to run. I burst through the door scaring my foster mom. She shrieks and looks at me.

"Quincy? Are you okay?" she asks.

I shake my head. I can feel myself get sick actually. Suddenly, I throw my hand over my mouth and run to the toilet.

Mom is right behind me. She holds up my hair as I vomit. I barely get a breath in.

My mom hold her hand on my forehead and sighs.

"You're burning up, Quin."

I can feel myself growing tired. I stumble to my bed. And roll up into a ball on it.

My mom doesn't leave my side.

"You'll be fine, Quincy." She comforts me.

She isn't my real mom, but she took me in as a foster kid three years ago. She is the person I'm closest to.

That doesn't mean we are close. But she is the person I trust most. Not that I would trust her with my problems.

She prepares a bowl of ice water and dips a rag in. It feels so heavenly on my forehead.

"Thank you," I whisper.

She didn't hear me. But I know she knows I'm thankful. I finally fall asleep.

The next conscious moment of mine was looking at the ceiling. I didn't feel so sick. So, it must have been me going into shock.

My foster mom, Andrea, lies at the foot of my bed asleep. The room feels too stuffy. I need fresh air.

Fear strikes into my heart. Should I? What if Mark is around? What difference would it make if I was on the roof? Surely, if he were a vampire he could get to me in here just as easily. He couldn't know where I lived, could he?

I slowly stepped off the bed and made my way to the back door. This house was smoldering me.

The cool air felt so good across my skin.

Quietly shutting the door I felt a spark of terror. But I ignored it and climbed the tree.

I laid on the peak of the roof. I breathed in all the "fresh" air. It was the freshest this area would get. Unless it rained.

Rain . . . I wished it would rain now. It would feel so wonderful.

I just started drifting back into sleep when I heard a rustle from the pine tree. I sat up and whipped my head to the noise. Cold hands touched my shoulders.

**I hope you liked it! if you do . . . there is a little box for your comments down below!**


	3. Chapter 3

**here is chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3**

I was face to face with the vampire from four years ago. I couldn't scream. I couldn't move.

All the blood drained from my face. The crimson eyes. The pale skin. The moonlight glistening off his teeth.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Please." I finally spoke. "Please."

"Well, Luke. Looks like you got to her first."

I couldn't breathe. Mark had jumped up on the roof.

"Quincy, breathe!" the vampire holding me commanded.

I took in a deep breath. "But you don't get her." Mark laughed cruelly.

In a blur, Mark was right beside us. Luke hissed and Mark snarled.

I started shaking with uncontrollability.

"you won't touch her!" Luke took a step to Mark, but then glanced at me

And then I was in Luke's arms. I shrieked and closed my eyes. Death was coming soon. I would die. Everything would be over.

I felt like I was falling.

Air whistled by my ears and I cringed. My eyes peeked out behind the lashes the street was blurring. Luke was running. Where was he taking me? How was he going so fast?

Behind us was Mark, smiling so evilly.

I screamed loud and hard. Hoping someone could help me. But I knew no one could help me know. If anyone my scream, by the time they came outside I would be gone.

Luke huffed. "Please don't. That will just cause more trouble."

I sobbed knowing what would happen next. His teeth would sink into my neck.

And then I was on the cold concrete sidewalk. And Luke and Mark were fighting. I think. Loud cracks sounded as they moved. They were just two blurs in the moonlight. I couldn't see who was who, but I didn't care about them. I scrambled to my feet and took my chance to bolt down the street. I wasn't thinking. I was just trying to stay alive. I knew luck would be against me. How could I out run two vampires that wanted to drink my blood?

The more distance between me and the vampires would mean the better chance at me surviving. At least I hoped. Pain built up in my stomach and my legs burned. I had to keep running.

I came out of my neighborhood and quickly looked at the streets. There was few cars. But who would worry about getting hit by cars at a time like now? I continued sprinting across the streets and made my way to the Win-Co just a block away. I could make it! I had to!

My breaths were ragged and uneven. I had to stop. No! If I stopped I died. I could taste blood in my mouth. I had bit the side of my mouth. The blood was filling up my mouth.

Just a little farther. I was so tired. And sprinting soon became impossible. But if I stopped it could mean death. My knees buckled under me and I collapsed.

I couldn't move as I lay outstretched on the dewy grass. The dark night engulfed me. I had tears streaming down my face.

I was burning up again and my stomach was heaving. There was nothing in my stomach to throw up, though. Instead, I threw up blood.

My eye sight wavered. I could barely breathe and my muscles were tightening up. I ached all over.

Cold arms picked me up. But I was too tired to scream anymore. All I could do was shake and whimper.

My attempts had failed. I had lost my life.

I realized I had lost my life the moment I had seen Luke.

"It's alright, Quincy. You will be fine."

It was Luke. Ironic. Flashes of the night four years ago came to me. The screaming red eyes. The dead man's bloodless body. Luke's pale skin in contrast with the dark red liquid.

I would be alright? No. I could never be alright. Never be whole again. I was torn up years ago and never the same since.

"No." I whispered.

No, I will never be sane. I knew the truth. The ugly, deadly, dark truth.

"Quincy, I will not hurt you," Luke promised.

Was this a game? Was I the trophy? Why couldn't these vampires leave me alone?

It didn't matter anymore. Why fight for my life? What was my life worth anyway? This vampire would kill me. I'm sure of it. Nothing he said mattered. I was just a snack to them.

I was slipping, falling. I wouldn't be able to stay conscious much longer. Maybe Luke would just drink my blood in my sleep. Then I wouldn't feel a thing. I just wouldn't wake up ever again. It almost sounded peaceful.

Something almost looking forward to. I lightly smiled. Death would be my escape from this crazy world filled with vampires and hurt. The broken pieces in my life would be swept away.

I opened my eyes, and that alone took most my strength. I glanced around me. The sky was beautiful filled with stars and the full moon. I was lucky to be able to see such a gorgeous night before dying.

This was the end of my story, but this was a book I just wanted to end. Let it be done with and thrown into an old library where no one will ever find it and it will just fade away like most of the other books there.

Joy filled me. I wouldn't have to live in fear anymore!

Every day I've silently screamed and hurt from being so scared would be forgotten.

I let out a gust of air, but it held relief.

The stars would be my final sight. My eyelids grew heavy and they eventually closed.

The feeling of flying helped me drift. I was so close.

So close.

I could feel the sleep creep up to me. It felt wonderful. Finally I drifted into my final sleep, my final relief from this world.

**hey just so you know. . . if you leave a review i'll give you a preview of the next chapter. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry but this a sort of short chapter. but nonetheless it is very important! so I hope you all enjoy it! :D**

**Chapter 4**

How does one wake peacefully? Is it possible to just wake up and be filled with joy? Anyone who can must be gifted.

I was awake. Alive and still on Earth.

The air was clean. Fresh. Where was I?

"Quincy, I know you are awake."

My face scrunched at the voice. Luke. My eyes opened with hate and anger. I sat up and glared at Luke wishing he could burn.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I shrieked. "Is this some joke for you? To torture me before drinking my blood?"

Luke stayed calm, but his face molded into confusion and hurt.

"I have no desire to drink your blood. I would never kill you."

My mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. Confusion swept over me. What little I thought I knew vanished. What did this vampire want with me?

"What kind of vampire are you?" I asked with confused disgust.

Luke smirked at me.

"Guess the secret's out."

I looked down and shook my head. Then I laughed. It was a filled with mockery.

"You guess? After you drank your meal in front of me, when I was twelve might I add, you guess the secret's out?" I looked into Luke's eyes.

"I was protecting you."

I was disgusted. "You call that protecting? I went mad. I thought I was insane with what had happened."

I paused and shook my head before I spilled my entire life to this monster.

Luke might as well have been slapped in the face. He lost his calm attire.

"I didn't want you to see me, but that man was hurting you. He would have- have-"

"I know what he would have done," I snapped. "But knowing that there are vampires who could come for me at any second was so much more terrifying. Knowing someone could just walk up to me and snap my neck and become a meal was . . . was . . ."

I couldn't do this anymore. Repeating my life was too much for me to handle.

Luke embraced me and placed his cold, hard hand on my head.

"Please, don't cry. I'm sorry I scared you. All I wanted was for you to be safe."

"Why?" I looked up at him.

What had made this vampire do this to me?

"Quincy," Luke set me down on the bed I had woken up on, "you are so important to me."

"I don't understand. How can you care for someone like me?"

He wasn't answering me.

"Quincy, I don't want you to be scared, anymore. But there are some things I'm not ready to share yet. Some things I can't even bare to think right now. Just trust that I want to keep you safe."

We stared at each other in silence.

Could I trust this vampire? If he wanted me dead, wouldn't he have killed me by now? I never let anyone in. how am I supposed to let this vampire who caused my life of hurt come in and befriend me?

Sometimes you have to leap into things without knowing a single thing about it.

"Luke, please. Let me go home now."

Andrea would be worried and I couldn't let her get herself into all this crap.

Luke went ridged. "Quincy, you have no home."

"What do you mean? Of course I do. Luke, Andrea will be so worried. Please."

I had to go home. He couldn't keep me here forever.

"No, Quincy," he stopped and breathed in slowly, "your family is dead."

Everything stopped. I couldn't move. They were . . . dead. No. they couldn't be.

"You're lying. You have to be."

Luke shook his head.

"Mark killed them." Luke was grave and had trouble saying that.

Andrea, Chris, and Eli. The closest thing to a family I ever had.

"You have to be wrong. They- they can't be-"

I sobbed and let the tears fall.

Why? Why did this all have to happen to me?

Andrea and Chris had taken me in when I was starving and unwanted. They made sure I was safe. When I acted strangely or let fear over take me, they comforted me.

Andrea kept me from going to a physic ward. Chris always tried to make me feel safe. He even made my windows bullet proof. Eli was just ten. He was a rascal, but he was also kind and selfless. They were all too kind to me. And this was how I rewarded them. By letting those all get killed by a vampire.

And I got to walk away from all this when I should have been the one to die.

"It's all my fault."

Luke looked at me shook his head. "Quincy, none of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself. Please."

I looked down and sniffed.

"You don't understand, Luke. They were the closest thing I had to family. They weren't my real family, but that just means more. They chose me. They died and now I have nothing. I have no one left. I should have been the one to die. They had a life and promise."

"Quincy, never talk like that. You have a life and you have promise. I know how it feels to lose family. I know how terrible it feels to be alone. But you can't ever think about dying. Ever."

I took in a deep breath.

"I don't understand why you care so much."

Luke looked me in the eye and took my hands. "Quincy, I am your brother.

**so how do think Quincy will react? or is Luke lying? review for a sneak peek of the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**here is chapter 5! **

**Chapter Five**

There was silence. I couldn't register it. The person in front of me who had been my definition of pure evil told me he was my brother.

He couldn't be.

"I never had a brother."

It was the only thing I had. I didn't know about my original family, though. Who's to say I didn't have five brothers?

"Quincy, you did have a brother. Me. and you had two parents that loved each other as well."

Luke's words were full of sincerity. But I couldn't register it.

"No. there is no way you can possibly be my brother. If I had a brother, I would have been informed."

I had no idea if this were true, but I had to prove this wasn't true. I didn't have a brother.

Luke ran his hand through his hair. He grumbled something and gritted his teeth. I had him. He had to be lying.

Finally he looked up at the ceiling.

"Looks like I'll have to share it with you after all."

I crossed my arms and stubbornly looked at the ground.

"I'm done with the lies, Luke. We. Are. Not. Related." I had to spit out the last part.

"Why are you so against this? I told you, I will never hurt you. You've seen me protect you. And yet this bothers you so much?"

I didn't look him in the eye. I just kept staring at the ground.

"I don't need anyone else to care for me. I just want to be alone. I've had too much destruction in my life to want you as a brother."

I couldn't see his reaction, but I'm fairly sure he was hurt. But I just couldn't let another person in. I already did that with Andrea and her family. The only ones who actually thought I was worth something. The ones who were sentenced to death because I cared about them and them me.

"Look, Quincy. This isn't easy, but I need to tell you your history. Prove that you are my sister and me your brother."

"But I don't want you to prove you're my brother. I don't want to know my history, cause guess what! It's in my past! I don't need to hear the past."

He was sitting next to me in a flash. His cold hand firmly grasped my chin and I was forced to look him in the eye.

"Well, that's a shame for you, because you are going to hear it."

I just glared at Luke.

With that, he let go of my jaw and laid against the wall.

"You were six months old. I had just got out of ninth grade. Our parents were madly in love with each other and we were all happy. Although there were the nights you had nightmares. Those were terrible. You screamed and hollered until someone held you. Got quite annoying if you had asked me."

"I get it I was an annoying kid," I grumbled.

"I'm just setting the story. What is was like then." Luke sighed. "Anyways, we were doing great. Sure I complained and got grounded. A lot. But you know that's the life for a teenager.

"The mundane life I thought I had changed. Our parents, you see, had a secret. Something they finally trusted me with. The day they approached me and started telling me freaky crap about vampires and stuff, actually creeped me out.

"I literally thought they went insane. But then they showed me the evidence. And eventually fit in how they knew and how they were involved. They were hunters."

My face displayed every ounce of confusion. "They hunted vampires?"

Luke smirked, and it took me a bit to figure out he was smug that he had me hooked.

"Yeah, crazy crap. They had all these freaky fire weapons. Something you only see in movies. Only this was real. And there was also the venom weapons."

"Whoa! What? Venom?"

Luke smiled and his teeth glistened in the light. "Vampires are venomous. It's how we reproduce."

Shock hit me like a ton of bricks. He was venomous? He could turn me? I sickened at the thought.

"How they got a hold of vampire venom was a mystery. It only took a matter of minutes to understand how obsessed they were with the whole vampire business.

"And to be perfectly honest, I was fascinated. Vampire hunting? A stupid teenager's dream come true. From that moment on, I was taught every tactic of how to kill a vampire. What to do if I'm faced with one. It was like an elective class. All fun and games right? Until the first test comes, that is.

"Seeing a real vampire for the first time terrified me more than anything I've ever experienced. But it was soon ashed. Thanks to much needed help from our parents. That was the last time I went out hunting. It was too nightmarish to be face to face with death. It was suicide.

"And I was scorned for turning away from the sport. But there was no making me go back to that hobby. Didn't think it would get worse than what it was. But one night when they went out hunting, they didn't come back. I was worried they were caught."

Luke's eyes strained. He was starting to get angry and show how this story pained him.

"Why vampires busting down the door surprised me, I don't know. But there they were, four pale faced vampires holding our parents captive and gagged.

"You were in my arms, sleeping. But the woman grabbed you and all of us screamed at the vampires trying to get her to let you go. A vampire soon had me in his clutches. I tried to get away, but there was no getting out of this one.

"'Well, look what we have here. A son and daughter?' one of them asked. Our mother was put out and pleading them not to hurt me. One cruel smile and I knew these vampires were intent on throwing away her wishes.

"'Isn't this perfect? We have wannabe hunters and now they are begging us, to show mercy. What do you think, Mark?'"

I gasped with fright. "No!"

"They talked about different ways to make out parents pay for destroying one of their own. I was so scared that they would kill you after all things they were talking about. I didn't catch what they said. But out mom screamed 'No!' and our father was trying to rip away from the vampire's grip.

"'I tried to reach forward and take you. You were screaming and they just laughed at us. I remember thinking how much I wanted to just get you out. And then I felt a sharp slice in my neck. I couldn't understand what was happening, but there was shrieking and then I was burning. I couldn't see you and there were two people lying on the ground. I had to close my eyes while I burned. I didn't even feel it when they moved me. When all the pain ceased I was in a basement. Everything was hazy. But I remembered you, and what had happened.

"The other vampires told me I was one of them. I was out of control. You were gone. They dropped you off at someone's house planning on finding you later."

Hate burned in Luke's eyes. Hate simmered through me as well.

"I couldn't get you back. The thirst I felt was too strong. I was afraid I would kill you. I watched you from a distance once I located you, but that was all I could do. Until you were attacked four years ago."

Everything was put into a new perspective for me. I couldn't believe I had shoved my brother away who had been with me all these years away.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said those things earlier."

"No, you have all the rights to say that after what you've been through. I'm the one who scared you and made you lose your trust with everyone."

He was blaming himself? After everything that happened. No. I wouldn't let him.

"Luke, I was blinded by fear. I didn't see you were actually protecting me."

With that I had to show Luke I wouldn't fear him anymore. I crawled towards him and embraced him in a hug.

I whispered the words, "I trust you."

**hope you liked it. sorry I am not so enthusiastic. I'm tired. but I would still enjoy a review**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello! this chapter is short, but I like it. and I hope you like it too! :D**

**Chapter 6**

"I'm waiting!" I shouted, giggling while Luke was upstairs doing something unknown to me.

"Patience young one," he called back.

"Young one?" I scoffed. "I am older than you."

Luke appeared in front of me. "Wait a minute. I held you when you were a baby and somehow you are older than me?"

He was obviously not letting me get away with saying that.

Well, too bad for him.

"Yes, I am older than you. You are fifteen and I am sixteen. That makes me older than you."

I smiled and pretty much told him I win.

Luke shook his head and smirked. "I am actually thirty one years old. I'm just in a fifteen year old's body."

I shook my head. "Nun-uh! You are frozen at that age! And you still act like a teenager. Proof that you can't age. So I am the older one."

Luke looked at loss for words. I started laughing and laughing and laughing.

"And thus the annoying sister begins. And you've only been here for a month."

One month with Luke was almost like a medicine for me. I wasn't scared of him. He wasn't that monster I labeled him as.

Of course there was the constant fear of Mark. He was the new monster, but now I had a guardian. I smiled at Luke and felt safe.

"So, where are we going to eat today?" I wondered.

Apparently sixteen years of not cooking makes Luke an invalid in the kitchen.

"I was thinking Superior Dairy. I hear they have exquisite ice cream."

"Hmm . . . I've never heard of it." I didn't do well in places I didn't know.

Luke scoffed. "Robbed of childhood."

"Fine! Take me to Superior Dairy."

He smiled. I crossed my arms when he went upstairs to put on sunscreen. Oh yeah, vampires don't burn in the sun. No, they sparkle. But Luke found out how to avoid that. Just slather on some sunscreen and boom! No sparkle. But it has to be a lot of sunscreen. And his skin doesn't absorb it in, so he normally wears clothes that cover most of his skin. A hat is added and he only needs to put it on a very minimal scale.

He drove me to this Superior Dairy and we retreated to the most sunless part of the little ice cream shop.

"This sunscreen is getting on my nerves." Luke grimaced.

"Sorry about that." I grinned sheepishly.

The waiter came up to us and smiled.

"What can I get you?" he asked politely.

"Water," I quickly said.

He smiled and nodded. "One water for the cute girl, now what can I get for you?"

He asked Luke.

I shied away from the waiter. I didn't like how he said I was cute.

Luke snarled slightly.

"Nothing for me."

"Ah, all right then." He left and I relaxed.

"Are you okay, Quincy?" Luke asked.

I shook a bit and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Luke merely nodded and looked to the side.

I checked out the menu. My eyes sparked when I say they had lemon ice cream.

"They have lemon ice cream!" I lowly screamed in joy.

"Out of all the flavors, you like lemon?" Luke questioned.

I made a huge smile and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Here is your water, ready for the ice cream?" the waiter asked.

I shied away again and looked down.

"She wants some lemon ice cream," Luke clarified.

"Now come on, let the lady choose what she wants." The waiter beamed at me.

"That's what she wants, now go!" Luke snarled.

The waiter got a hint and left.

"I am so sorry about that." Luke apologized.

I shrugged.

And then we were smiling at each other. Since I had been living with Luke, I was much happier. Less dark and scared.

"And here is the lemon ice cream." The waiter placed the huge bowl of ice cream in front of me.

My mouth dropped at how much there was. The waiter walked away and I looked up to Luke, gob smacked.

"Luke, that is like five scoops of ice cream! I only ordered one!"

Luke cracked a smiled and explained. "Ah, Quincy. This is one scoop. Superior Dairy wise."

I eyed the ice cream and grinned. "Where have you been all my life?"

I dug in and moaned at its flavor.

Luke smiled watching me eat the ice cream. Just talking in the little ice cream shop made us laugh and make little memories.

**Superior Dairy is a real ice cream shop in California, and they really serve huge amounts of ice cream. it is the best ice cream place ever!**

**any way... why don't you leave a review. it would make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry this chapter is short. but I hope my readers will enjoy it anyway. **

**Chapter 7**

Luke was flashing his award winning smile and I rolled my eyes and tried to push him. He didn't move an inch.

"It's no fair! You're so strong and I'm so weak!" I laughed.

"Well, you know there's that phrase that goes like this: life isn't fair."

I crossed my arms and stuck out my tongue.

He gave me a look.

I eyed him. "I can do childish things if I want to!"

"Like how you ordered a funny face at Denny's?" he questioned. "For dinner?"

I nodded, "Yes! Exactly like that."

He rolled his eyes.

We were walking home from Denny's. The night was okay. It was a bit warm for my taste, but you know. The weather can't always be the exact way you want it.

That bugs me a lot. Why can't I control the weather? If it were up to me, than it would be cold every single day!

But then this would be a terrible place to grow food. Sigh.

"Do you want to get home faster?" Luke asked. He was always asking me if I wanted to get places faster. Does he not get the clue? NOOOO!

I shook my head. "Nah! Let's just walk. It's so much more peaceful."

Luke sighed and then threw his head back.

"Ugg! I hate going so slow!"

"Then go home yourself and I'll catch up." I suggested.

Luke gave me the crazy eye. He never left me alone. Ever. Except when I was in the shower. Thank goodness for that!

"Or," I smiled, "you can get me a motorcycle."

Luke slapped his head.

I giggled. "Make it a green one! But not light green. More like a forest green."

"You're too young!" Luke moaned.

I threw on a pouty face. "Oh come on! Stop acting like a dad and be the wild teenage brother! I am legally old enough to ride a motorcycle."

"Since when were you the wild type?" Luke stopped and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Since I got the idea of driving a motorcycle!" I added a jump to that. Who wouldn't want to drive a moterycle?

Luke thought I was crazy. I could see it in his eyes. But that's fine. I am crazy.

And insane. And weird. And any other word that pretty much means crazy.

"So! I want it by my bed for Christmas!" I gave him my own award winning smile.

"It's only the summer time. You are going to wait that long?" Luke almost sighed in relief.

My face lit up. "Oh! Oh! Oh! A better idea! Get if for me just because! Paaaaaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!"

Luke groaned.

"Yay!" I squealed.

He raised his eye brow. "Um . . . I didn't say yes."

"Yeah, but you will. I'm too nice for you to resist! I'm your sister for crying out loud!"

Luke hung his head. "Great!"

I made a little victory dance and Luke laughed. "Yeah, you just dance."

"I am and I will!"

We turned on our street. sigh. I didn't want to go home just yet. But, still. I had to be joyful.

"Home sweet home!" I sang.

Luke eyed me again.

"What!"

"I have no idea why your weirdness hasn't ceased to surprise me."

I feigned hurt. "Well, Luke! You are just as weird as I am! Maybe even worse!"

"Oh dear sister of mine. I never said your weirdness was terrible. Just surprising."

So, I was surprising? Huh. Just surprising. Okay, cool. I guess it was better than him thinking I was worthless and deserved to be trash stuck on the side of a dumpster.

"Ug! Finally! Home!" Luke smiled as he groaned.

Ha! Ha! Very funny, Luke

"Yeah, it just means that you are in an enclosed space with me."

I laughed and waited for Luke to join me. He didn't.

"Luke?" I whispered. He was frozen and looked dead ahead at the door, which had opened.

Who opened out door?

"Welcome back, Luke."

I couldn't see who it was, but he sounded like another vampire. I froze just like Luke had. There was a vampire in our house! This was not good at all.

**what do you think will happen next? I already have multiple chapters written so try to guess what will happen next. and I will update again today if I reach five reviews. it shouldn't be that hard! so PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE review! **


	8. Chapter 8

** Hello my fellow reader, I just wanted to say thank you to Beverly Marie for being reviewing on my story. you'll find out who the intruder is right now.**

**Chapter 8**

Luke snarled and hissed. There was a lot of that actually.

If one vampire was bad enough, three others joined him.

I screamed loudly when I saw Mark. He smiled at me. That one cruel smile sent me over the edge.

My body went into all freak out mode and Luke put me behind him, protectively.

What would happen now? No doubt these were the vampires that killed our parents.

"Leave her alone," Luke demanded.

Everything became blurry. All the vampires moved into action. It was all disorientating actually.

"Quincy! Run!" Luke bellowed. Something flew by me. He wanted me to leave him here? He was my brother! What am I supposed to do!

I was trying to find which one was Luke, but I couldn't. They were all moving so fast.

Another small white piece flew past me. I turned to run, but tripped instead. My chin cracked on the cement and my entire head felt like it had split open. Warmth spread around my cheek. I pushed myself up and looked back at the vampires, who had stopped and were staring intently at me. their red eyes slowly started to turn black.

Fear rocked through me.

My eyes wildly flew to Luke who was also staring at me. Something was eating him on the inside.

My hand met my chin and a warm, sticky liquid filled it.

Blood.

My eyes widened and I turned to bolt.

I had to get away! I had to run!

A woman was in front of me before I could start. I gasped and fell back. She laughed and yanked me up. I struggled and tried get free. She laughed harder at my weak attempts.

I turned to see Luke being held down by two of the other vampires, including Mark.

I looked for anything that could help us. Our future looked pretty bleak.

Luke was angry and trying to get out of the grip of the vampires as well.

"Let go!" He roared.

"Why don't we go inside?" The only vampire not doing anything suggested. I think he was the leader. With that I started screaming, hoping anyone could help us. My jaw was killing me, but if I could get someone to notice us, then it would be worth the small bit of pain.

The vampire holding me threw her hand over my mouth. Knowing biting wouldn't help, I licked her hand and let all the spit pool in her hand.

She shrieked in disgust, but kept her hand over my mouth. She gripped my arm more and slowly increased pressure. I gasped in pain when she wouldn't stop putting pressure on my arm.

Luke was snarling at her.

A sickening snap sounded and my arm was screaming in pain.

We were inside and I was thrown on the ground. I tried to get up without using my arm to get to Luke. But I was pushed down again. I grunted and got up again.

"Don't touch her!" Luke shouted.

"Enough of the yelling." the leader was shaking his head. "It is really getting annoying."

"What do you want?" my voice was cracked and my jaw protested in a sharp pain.

His voice became dark. "I want to finish a promise I made your little parents."

"No!" Luke was snarling again.

Mark snickered. "Who said you got a say in this? You aren't even part of our coven."

The other one holding Luke laughed.

"Can we just get this over with? I tired of watching a bleeding girl and resisting her!" the woman complained.

The leader smiled. "Alright, Lily. No need to be impatient. Mark? Please?"

Mark and the other vampire smiled at each other and turned their eyes to Luke. Two loud cracks made me cover my ears. I could hear Luke hollor in pain.

They had pulled off his arms! I screamed and tried to run to him. But the woman vampire wouldn't let me. she kept throwing me into the wall.

"No!" I sobbed. "Please! Don't!"

Mark looked at me and cocked his head. "Too late."

Another crack rang out, and before I could react, a huge fire erupted before me.

My eyes filled with tears and my hands covered my mouth. I didn't feel my broken arm or smashed jaw. The four vampires stood proudly to the side, while Luke burned.

My wordless shriek over powered the cracks that had sounded.

The flames died down and nothing but ashes was left. I walked over and fell to my knees at all that was left of my brother.

"Luke," I whispered. There was nothing to describe how I felt. I put my forehead to his ashes and sobbed.

I cold hand grabbed my broken arm and forced me to get up.

"No!" I shrieked. "No!"

"Come on! We aren't finished yet."

I couldn't tear my eyes from the ashes. The vampires pulled me away from everything I had.

"Someone shut her up!" the woman, Lily, groaned.

I realized I was still sobbing and shrieking.

I grit my teeth and my eyes glowered. I shot death glares at the vampires. They took everything from me. Everything! They would regret the day they crossed paths with my parents. The day they took my family from me!

I was going to make everything difficult for them. So with that I sat down and crossed my arms.

"Get up!" Mark demanded.

I stared intently ahead. They weren't here.

"I said get up!" Something hard as stone kicked right under my ribs. I flew forward and hit my jaw again. It blew up in pain and I moaned.

I breathed hard which inflamed my ribs.

I couldn't move without something hurting.

"She's going to be a tough one," one of them laughed.

Someone picked me roughly, making me scream. I struggled and squirmed hurting myself in the process. But I only hoped I was making it difficult for the monsters.

I wasn't aware when we were in another building. In fact we were in a basement.

Again, I was dropped to the floor. I groaned and looked up.

They were all around me laughing or smiling.

Why wouldn't they just kill me? Isn't that what they wanted? No. that's not what they want. They are going to do something worse. I just knew it. If they wanted me dead, they would have killed me before they killed Luke.

What did they want with me? What was I to them? A little toy to torture whenever they wanted?

"What do you want with me?" I growled.

The leader's smile turned to a sickening smirk. I prepared for the worst.

All the vampires shared a knowing chuckle and seemed to circle around me.

"We are going to turn you into a vampire."

**Writing this chapter brought me to tears. I hate killing characters that I have grown fond of, but sometimes that's the only way you can go with the story. I'm sorry for any one who really liked Luke. he was one of my favorite characters I've written with.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Thank you to Beverly Marie. you are an amazing reviewer! **

**Chapter 9**

I was filled with horror. They were going to make me one them! No. No. No! I couldn't be one of them! I wouldn't kill innocent people the way they did.

"Grab her." The leader demanded.

"No!" I screamed.

Mark held me up and I kicked and tried everything to prevent them changing me into a vampire.

I screamed and thrashed. I couldn't let this happen.

"We did after all promise to change both of your parents' children. It's something I could never resist." He whispered in my ear.

Involuntarily, I shuddered.

Mark's words made me angry. He will not control me. I won't let him.

I would rather die than be changed into one of them. I'm sorry Luke, but I can't let them do this to me.

I brought my hand up as if to try and get his hand off of me, but instead dug my nails into my neck as hard as I could, making the fresh blood seep out.

"Resist that."

Everything stung. I hurt everywhere. But it wouldn't be for nothing.

All the vampires drooled over my blood falling on the ground. One would start feeding on me and wouldn't be able to stop.

Mark's teeth were right there next to my mouth. He wouldn't be able to resist the aroma of fresh blood. it didn't matter who killed me, just that someone did.

Mark hissed. Something pierced my neck and it felt like someone was stabbing me with an acid covered knife.

Blood rushed up to my neck. It was painful to feel my blood being sucked out of me. But I didn't shriek. I was getting what I wanted in some sort of twisted way. They wouldn't beat me.

I could barely register screaming and shouting. Everything hurt so much. Something yanked me away from the knife, but the acid remained. My entire body burned. I only hoped it would end soon. That I could die and these crazy vampires would leave me alone for eternity.

Everything started spinning when I tried to smile. They wouldn't win. I wouldn't be turned. But the burning grew worse. That's what happens when your body is drained of blood, right?

I couldn't feel anything but the burning. My heartbeat was rocketing and it grew harder to breath. Death was so close. But something was fighting it. I wanted to welcome it with open arms, but the painless sea wasn't coming.

The water was so close. It would make everything disappear. All the pain and loss. Everything. But I couldn't manage to drag myself under. I could only reach the edge of the pool. The water lapsed at my feet. The fire taunted me with only letting me get a fantasy in my head. The water wouldn't reach father for me. I couldn't push myself in. I wasn't strong enough to. The little cool I had was slowly retreating. It was letting the fire take over and consume me. I wanted to scream for the water. For death. But once I opened my mouth, the flames reached in and took over. I could only scream and thrash while I burned.

This wasn't what death was supposed to feel like. It was supposed to be peaceful.

No matter where I turned the pain met me. It licked everything up.

I gave up and let it take me. I was too far from the pool that promised death. That promised relief.

Images of Luke dying filled my mind. They taunted me. Everything taunted me. Everything grew worse. The fire grew hotter.

Everything grew more real for me. The fire felt more alive. My loss became more apparent. The reason I burned brought itself up.

NO!

I wished I could feel my body, but there was nothing for me to move. It was like I was paralyzed by the burning.

I was supposed to die! Mark was supposed to kill me! Now I was turning into one of them.

A faint noise was making its way to me. It was like nails screeching against the walls. It would stop for a second or two but then I would hear again.

It kept coming closer. I didn't know what it was. But it was slightly distracting me from the fire. Every time the noise would start again it was louder. I only wanted to find out what it was more.

Other noises started too, but this screeching noise was the loudest.

A faint hammering noise started reaching my ears too. Where were these sounds coming from? I strained to listen harder.

The volume of the sounds finally were loud enough to recognize. I was screaming. And the hammering noise was my heart.

Whispers of other noises where there, but I was no longer interested in finding the cause of the noise. Which meant I was thinking about the flames that had been blistering me.

"I wish she would shut up!" a voice complained.

"I wished you would shut up when you were turning. In fact, I wish you shut up now." someone else spouted off.

"Would you both shut up for a change?" Mark snapped.

I wanted to rip that person to bits. He was supposed to drink all my blood and let me die! But instead his venom was poisoning my body.

I was going to kill him when I awoke. He would feel what he made me feel when he took everything from me.

I knew it had to end at some point. The burning. But felt like it would never end. That I would be stuck burning for eternity.

With the excruciating pain came strength, though. I could feel my muscles tightening. My hearing becoming better. The slow breathing of the other vampires was too easy to listen to. Cars drove by the house I was in, every now and then.

Even though, I was focused on the burning, my mind expanded. Other things swarmed around the back ground of my mind.

While everything seemed to get better, I felt like I was too blistered and roasted to enjoy it.

The fire couldn't have much more to burn. It seemed like I was only a pile of ashes now. How could the flames still be going on? How long have the flames been going on?

I felt my fingers be released from the flames. They were tight but felt cool. No longer blistering. Then my hands and feet were released.

The flames were beat back from my arms and legs. The heat all shriveled into my heart. It was wildly hammering away. I knew the end was near. I would soon awake as a vampire.

I hated the thought. Me as a vampire.

I waited for the end of the fire to go away.

My heart was beating away. Rocketing from the flames. Then everything slowed. The flame was demolished and my heart started beating normally.

It was over. I was a monster.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Beverly Marie for reviewing! and anyone else who is reading this story! enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 **

Being free from the fire was something to take in for a moment. Almost like I didn't believe it was gone and would return again. But my heart kept beating normally, and I was fine.

Being free from the flames also meant I was free to think without it bounding me to wanting to die.

Everything was hazy from before. But Luke wasn't. He was right there in my mind. I knew exactly what had happened to him. He was burned without any of the vampires thinking that it was wrong. Vampires who were still here. I could hear them.

What I described as anger tore through me. Only I never felt anger this raw. There was something else I was feeling. I wanted revenge. Those vampires would never get away with murdering Luke.

"What it wrong with her? Why is she still human?" Mark was agitated.

My eyes opened. Everything was amazing. I could see so clearly. Seeing before should be blindness. This was truly seeing. I could see dust floating in the air and the ceiling was filled with different colors. Colors I wouldn't have known could be on a cement basement ceiling.

My eyes moved from the ceiling. They met four other beings. One of them was Mark. They looked like confused scientists. Like they couldn't understand why the chemicals didn't explode.

I was filled with so much hate towards them. My eyes focused on Mark. He was staring intently at me.

My hands were around his neck and I was trying to rip his head off. It was so freaky. I was on him in less than a fourth of a second and I could register everything.

"Monster!" my voice rang out. It was like wind chimes blowing in a stormy wind.

Other arms were around me, I expected them to rip me away easily, but my hands were still around his neck making him look up in fear. Cracks started forming and I strained to pull harder. Unfortunately three vampires trying to get me off of Mark was too much, and they pulled me away. I was snarling and hissing at them. I was going by instinct, not really thinking. It was all so strange.

Mark started rubbing his neck and stood up. He smiled and walked closer to me.

"Uh, Mark. I wouldn't get to close to her. She is being difficult to hold back." The woman struggled to keep me from getting at Mark.

I felt that if I exerted more strength I could free myself of their grip. Just a little more.

Yanking my arm from the woman, I brought it forward and grabbed a fistful of Mark's hair and violently pulled it forward. Mark snarled at me and I hissed back. Now holding a fist of his hair, I managed to pull myself from the other two vampires and threw myself at him.

I followed my instincts and tried to just kill Mark. It was all I focused on. But now that the element of surprise was gone, he seemed to know how to block my otherwise lethal hits.

I yelled in frustration and Mark made his own move. He somehow got me in a headlock.

"Come on now, play nice," he taunted.

I was blinded by rage and hissed. If I moved the wrong way, Mark would pull of my head.

"Look at her. She still has the traits of a newborn, but she has all the traits of a human." The leader smiled at me.

I snarled in response. That was something out of instinct.

"Hey, dearest. Cut the noises and just listen, would you?" the woman snapped.

Just to bug her, I hissed lowly.

The leader shook his head. "Now, I'm sure you have some questions for us?"

"How do I kill all four of you?"

I wasn't about to let them think they were controlling me.

They all chuckled at me.

"Very funny." Mark tightened his grip on me, making me uncomfortable.

"Well, why don't we start with names then?" the leader suggested.

They wouldn't get my name. I wouldn't let them have anything.

The concrete floor was covered with a rug that I glared at.

"I'm Mark." he laughed above me and I squirmed still trying to get out of his headlock on me.

The leader took a few steps forward and lifted my head forcing me to look at him.

"What is your name, young one?"

My eyes narrowed. Instead of the answer he wanted I insulted him in French. It sounded so much better in a different language.

They all stiffened and glared at me. I could sense Mark's eyes on my head. The leader let my chin go and walked away from me.

"Wow. Didn't think you were such a coward." If all I could do was taunt them, then that is what would happen.

"Well, that's know way to treat you leader."

I laughed and closed my eyes. "You think I will accept you as my leader? After you killed my family?" my voice grew darker. "Both of them."

"Yes. You have no choice."

"Since when did you make all my decisions?"

This vampire was ticking me off. He was so stupid to think I would just join his coven.

"Since you were bitten."

I smirked. "You just made it easier for me to get away from you."

And come back and destroy you when I'm ready.

He was the one to chuckle this time. "Don't you think we already thought of that? Lily, come here."

The woman took a solemn step to him.

"Yes, Isidore."

"You are her . . ." he grinned. "Babysitter."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because one vampire can keep me here."

"Just like you, Lily has a talent."

"Like me? What are you talking about?" what are "talents"?

"You appear human to us. Even your eyes don't betray you. Your talent is quite a treat, but Lily can . . . well, why don't you show her?"

Isidore glanced at Lily. She nodded and looked at me.

"Let her go, Mark."

His grip loosened and I ripped away. I hissed at me and faced Lily. What could she do? My mind raced to think of what she could do.

"It's done." She glanced at Isidore.

My eyes narrowed. "You've done nothing."

"That you see of." Her smiled spread across her pale face.

I didn't trust her. Her smile made me wonder what she could have done.

My eyes swept across the room looking for any disturbance. There was nothing. My eyes snapped to Lily.

"Confused?" she taunted.

I ran at to attack her. Before I could reach her, something stopped me. It was like a wall, but there wasn't anything here.

I spun around to the vampires behind me.

"What is this?" I snarled.

"She has you trapped." Mark laughed. I rushed to knock that smile off his face, but the same type of wall hit me.

Lily had a wall around herself, and around me. When I brought my fist forward to break out, Isidore cackled.

"That won't work. There is nothing that can break through her shield."

I shrieked in rage and tried every way to get out of this . . . this . . . wall!

They all laughed at me. I should have ran off the second Mark released me. I scorned my curiosity. How could I be so stupid!

Finally after I tried to see if there was any way out of this, I plopped on the ground and slumped.

"Yes, it's an amazing talent if I do say so myself. Of course only you are trapped. Anything else can pass through." Isidore was smiling to himself.

"So, now that that is all finished, why don't we get you some blood? You must be thirsty."

At the mention of blood and thirst, my throat erupted into flames. I needed blood.

No! How could I? I couldn't drink blood! I winced when my throat flashed a searing heat. That other vampire who hadn't spoken much, if anything at all, ran upstairs and disappeared.

Well, if I was trapped in this bubble this, then I might as well make myself comfortable. Then I realized I was already comfortable. Whatever, I was still changing my position.

I laid on my back and stretched out. The ceiling was actually beautiful. It was full of so many colors and abstract designs. It was a good distraction from the thirst I felt.

Another heartbeat reached my ears. That other vampire ran downstairs to us, but he wasn't alone. He hold a human woman. She looked twenty. She was freaked out and started screaming. I breathed in an amazing scent. It made my throat beg for blood. Her blood.

Isidore examined the woman and nodded. "Good job, Maverick. Give it to her."

"Let me go! Who are you crazy people!" the woman screamed.

I wanted her so badly. I needed to get rid of this thirst! Maverick threw the woman to me. She landed right next to me and looked up frantically.

I was crazed. But something inside of me screamed. Don't do it! You can't kill her!

It took every ounce of restraint to mutter under my breath. "No, I can't kill her."

"We can all see you're craving for it." Mark took a step forward and I snarled at him.

What scared me was I was protecting my meal. Only I was trying so hard to resist her, I wouldn't last much longer.

Mark smiled at me and picked up the woman, who screamed. Her heart was pounding with fresh blood pumping through her body. Don't do it. I closed my eyes and tried focusing on some anything else. There wasn't much else down here to distract me.

A scratch hit my ears and my eyes snapped open. The woman had a cut on her neck.

"Resist that." Mark laughed.

I didn't even think. My mouth was against her neck in an instant and her blood pooled in. it was so mouthwatering. I had never thought that blood would taste so amazing. I felt the woman's feeble attempts to get me off. But I ignored them and continued sucking her blood. She eventually grew still.

When the blood stopped pooling in, I shoved the pale body away. Blood dripped down my chin and I quickly rubbed it off.

I looked at the body at my feet and realized I had killed her. I killed her.

"No," I whispered. How could I have done that to her. I took her life like it was nothing. I should be crying, but instead here I was just looking at her body wishing it had life.

**alright, I am just going to say this, her life isn't going to be terrible forever. Please review! Do it for the children! :0**


	11. Chapter 11

**thank you Beverly Marie for reviewing. **

**Chapter 11**

There was nothing as torturous as sitting in the same position all day long. Laying there on the basement floor wasn't uncomfortable, but insanely boring.

I deserved this. After murdering someone just to drink their blood. So here I lay, with Lily sitting and reading a book. She had already read ten novels in the past hour. My mind had to do something, so counting the books she has read is apparently the thing to do when you are bored.

"You know you can move right?" she asked me.

I didn't reply. She was a part of the coven that killed both my families. Plus I didn't want to move or do anything that could erase the guilt I felt.

"Suite yourself, but don't blame me when Isadore blows a gasket."

My eyes rolled to her. I just stared. She became uncomfortable and quickly started another book.

That makes eleven.

Was Lily the official babysitter of vampires? She was annoying me with her "whatever" attitude while having to "watch" me.

Why would they change me into a vampire if they were just going to be a burden to them? And why didn't I have any free range? They let Luke go.

A pang of misery drowned me. Would I ever see him in heaven? Who knows?

"So she hasn't moved an inch at all? That is some serious restraint for a newborn."

My eyes snapped closed and I tried my hardest not to try to attack Mark only to be resisted by Lily's stupid trap thing.

"Oh! She closed her eyes! Don't worry everyone. She isn't a defected newborn after all."

Mark kept taunting me. But what was with this newborn expression? I wasn't a baby. Far from one.

Mark was awfully close to me. I had memorized exactly where Lily's trap's boundaries were, and Mark was so close to coming in. his hand is so close.

Before I could register it, I was pulling Mark in with me and somehow ended up on his shoulder prying his head from his shoulders. With one jerk his head was in my hands and his body had fallen to the ground.

The other vampires were cautious, trying to get back Mark's head and body. I wasn't going to let them or else they would lose a head as well, maybe even a few fingers if my mouth was close to their hands. Either way, I wasn't letting myself calm down. What would they do to me, anyway? Kill me. Ha. I would actually enjoy that to a small dissent.

Now was the time I wish I had access to fire. Luke had told me the only way to kill a vampire was to set its body pieces on fire.

"Give us Mark's body and head." Isadore was thinking he was all powerful.

"Make me!" I snarled.

"I don't think she will ever forgive us." Maverick commented.

Lily was absorbed in her book, yet the trap was still up.

In reply to Maverick, I ripped of Mark's arms and proceeded to do the same to his legs. But hands gripped around my arms. Without knowing who it was, I flipped over and bit wherever I could. Something cold met my mouth and I ripped it away from the person. It appeared to be a part of their arm. From the howling shriek of pain, it caused a horrendous discomfort.

Trying my luck, my teeth snapped again, but reached nothing. Maverick and Isadore were both trying to get me, but with my strength I kept dodging their attacks and biting off pieces of them. The only way Lily could help them, was to shut off the trap. And I doubt she would even think of that. And if she was that stupid, than I was having the best of luck.

I had been listening to her rant on for hours today. It was safely stored in my mind ready to use when necessary.

"Hold her!" Isadore screamed.

While I couldn't keep them from Mark's body, I was still holding his head, which, by the way, was unavoidably scary. It was kind of fun, because I kept running in circles finding some way to avoid the grip of the vampires. Lily looked unsure of what to do. I noticed the glare Isadore gave her, and she just stood there waiting for the mess to fix itself in their favor.

Maverick held on to my waist. I snarled at him, but that was the distraction. Isadore grabbed Mark's head and they sped away from me before I could tear another body part from them. Lily sighed in relief. I shrieked when they started building Mark again. Finally they placed on his head and he started moving again. His eyes met mine and he was wary. My lips curved upward; we all knew Mark would be dead if not for the two vampires that had to hold me down. Or in pieces for eternity.

But I had been outnumbered and defeated. Again. In a millisecond, I was lying on the ground pretending to be occupied with the ceiling. Mark cursed as his arms were reattached. Maverick and Isadore were searching for the pieces of arm or hand I had torn off.

I have to admit I was smug while they hissed and cursed. Lily was more than angry at me. She was fuming and I am fairly sure she is love with Maverick. That was just a hunch from the ways she had talked about him all day long.

Isadore turned to me once he was whole again, but I could see exactly where I had bitten him. He was scarred for life. That added itself to the "reasons I am smug" list.

"Newborn! Don't you dare pull a stunt like that again!"

My voice was filled with venom. "Or what? What else can you take from me? Oh wait! Nothing."

"We will kill you." he threatened.

I snorted. "Please, I actually hope you do."

"Well, in that case you will stay alive." Mark snarled.

They really didn't get it. They had taken everything they could from me. Except my life. And I doubt they would take it.

I laughed lightly. "Whatever."

"You. Will. Not. Disobey. Me. again." Isadore hissed.

I didn't even reply. What was the point of keeping me, if all they did was keep me trapped? Did they expect me to forgive them and become their little slave?

No one even came near me for the remainder of the day and well into the night. It was as quiet as graveyard with none of the vampires moving. Including myself. Was this all they did? Was this all they expected me to do?

Being a vampire sucks.

"Lily, take out little newborn out. She needs to hunt."

Hunt? They want me to kill more humans? Why were they doing this to me?

Lily and Maverick jumped up and they started running with me right on their tail. I didn't want to know what happened if I fell behind and hit Lily's trap.

"Keep up!" Lily ordered.

"What do think I'm doing?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Maverick screamed at me.

Really? Did I have to tell them I don't give a flipping crap about what these people want?

"Look, there are some people over there." Lily whispered to Maverick.

Quickly, before they started running, I screamed, "run!" in hopes the unfortunates would get away before we could reach them.

Maverick turned to glare at me. "You think that will help?"

Lily laughed and ran after the people. I couldn't be responsible for more peoples' deaths. To try and slow down Lily, I sat down against the shield and dug my hands into the earth.

Lily turned to me and snarled.

"Stop being difficult!" she hissed.

I snarled in reply. She wouldn't hurt those people. Thank goodness I couldn't smell them, or I would start running after them.

She screamed in rage. Maverick ran to me and picked me up at the waist. I twisted and flung about, hoping to keep him from running after the humans.

I would not kill those humans. Humans didn't deserve to be slaughtered like they were just meat. They had lives and I couldn't just take that from them.

I could see the little party of humans running away from the field we were in. Maverick could run just as easily with me in his arms, which worried me.

Before I could inhale the scent of blood, my breath stopped short. If I couldn't smell the blood maybe that would keep me from killing them.

Lily caught up to one of the humans.

"No!" I screamed. It felt so weird to not breathe in after that, but I couldn't. No human's murder would be from me tonight.

She looked up and smiled just to taunt me. After grabbing the man, she lowered her teeth towards his neck. He squirmed and screamed for help.

Maverick threw me down. Blood started to trickle down his neck. Something wanted me to attack him, but my humanity stuck with me.

Trying my hardest to get to Lily before she killed the man was the hardest thing I had done as a vampire. Her trap was impossible to get past. But I kept trying to break it. It had to have a breaking point. She had to have some weakness.

The man ceased any movement and Lily threw his carcass off of her.

My hands balled into tight fist.

"How can you just kill people without regret? Your taking their life away like it's nothing!"

She walked towards me. "That's because their life is nothing. They are just walking meals."

"You disgust me!"

She laughed. "You're a killer too."

I couldn't keep back the screams. She was going to die. There is no chance of her living on without paying for this!

Maverick came back from killing two other humans. The last one was alive, but unconscious.

"Here's a present." He chuckled.

He threw the teenage girl at me. I held my breath and fought any urge to kill her.

She wasn't going to die.

To prevent Maverick or Lily from killing her or cutting her to make me kill her, I dragged her close to me. Her heartbeat and blood rushing through her veins made her so tempting. But I had to restrain. I couldn't kill her.

"She won't die." I muttered under my breath, mostly to myself.

"What are you going to do with her?" Lily laughed hard.

I couldn't see how I was going to keep this girl alive, but I had to try. She moved her head a bit and her eyes snapped open. They were a sharp green. They went well with her black hair.

Her eyes glanced around us. They stopped when the landed on Lily. The girl suddenly jumped up.

"Wait!" I cried out. I didn't want her to die.

She turned her head to me and whispered, "Don't freak out."

What?

Before I could think about anything, a growl came from the girl. A growl? What was going on?

She started moving to Lily and before I could warn her, fur exploded out of her.

**Cliff hanger! I know, I hate them too, but don't worry i'll put the next chapter up soon.**

** oh and for the record, the girl is not a Quileute shape shifter. **

** Bye! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI! THank you Beverly Marie for being my only constant reviewer! **

** so, just to ramble because I can and it's fun, I decided at the end of the story I will tell you how this story is different from the original. trust me. this one is much better, but I like to know how the originals were and stuff like that. anywaaays... enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

The little gray and brown wolf that was once a girl growled. She had glowing pale blue eyes and as she attacked Lily without hesitation. Not having any time to defend herself, Lily shrieked. The wolf's mouth met her neck and I felt a freedom. Lily's trap was gone. Smirking deviously, I bolted right at Maverick. Completely freaked out, he had little time to defend himself from me.

I jumped onto his shoulder and grabbed his arms. He struggled, but at my position, I had already won. His arms gave a satisfying crack.

He just screamed in pain.

"That is for killing my brother." I shrieked.

The wolf girl, now finished with Lily, charged towards us. Before Maverick could do anything, she bit into his neck. His head lay by the rest of his body pieces.

It felt too good to be true.

They were almost dead, if only I had some access to fire. The growling continued. The wolf girl was sizing me up.

Instinct told me to fight her and kill her, but since when had I followed my vampire instincts?

Instead, I slowly put my hands up as if to surrender.

"I don't want to hurt you." my voice rings out clear and sincere. She just took down a vampire by herself. No way am I going to pick a fight with her.

She slowly backed up. I doubted she could talk to me, and I needed to get out of here before any more vampires try to enslave me.

"Thank you." I whisper. I am hoping she can understand me.

She whines and then she walks to her pile of ripped clothes. They were still on her when she became a wolf, but from fighting, the clothes were torn off.

The girl grabbed a bag from the pile with her teeth and slowly backs away into the taller grass that conceal her.

The whines turned to human grunts as she pulled on clothes.

When she revealed herself, her eyes were full of suspicion and confusion.

"Are you a vampire?" she asked. Her entire body was ready in case I attacked.

But I wanted to reassure her I wouldn't attack. That wouldn't be any way to thank her. And she did help me kill half of the coven who destroyed my life.

"Yes," I answered truthfully, "but what are you?"

She smirked at me. "Ever heard of a werewolf?"

Her voice had that degrading tone that made a person think that they were stupid for not seeing the obvious.

"Crap! Is every myth real?" Seriously? What isn't real? Am I going to meet a fairy next?

The girl laughed. "I don't know. All I know about is vampires and werewolves."

Her eyes grazed over Lily's and Maverick's body pieces. Her green eyes snapped back to me, all laughing gone and replaced with seriousness.

"Why were you with these vampires?"

Everything inside screamed at me to attack her, but I didn't want to end another life. Lily and Maverick were murderers, so killing them doesn't count. I also didn't want to answer her question, but I couldn't just leave without talking to this girl. That seemed rude. Even if I didn't quite trust her.

"They were keeping me with them; the woman had a power that let her trap me."

"I guess I can see why they wanted you. I've never seen a vampire that appears human."

The girl seemed to examine me.

I didn't like that. It seemed like she was looking at me like a possession. A thing.

A hiss slipped out before I could stop it.

The wolf girl immediately put her guard up and growled slightly.

After a few seconds. She narrowed her eyes and stood up straight. "You haven't been a vampire very long, have you? I can tell with all the reactions. Haven't had so long to pretend to be human."

I was starting to mistrust this werewolf. Crossing my arms, I asked, "Why were you out here anyways? You would've died if you hadn't woken up sooner."

"My blood would have repulsed anyone who tried to drink from it, and I'm immune to vampire venom. I think I would have just been fine."

I wasn't letting her go back to questioning me, so I asked her more. "What about those people with you? Who were they?"

She shrugged. "People who had food and were willing to share. I don't really have a home or money, so when I smell food, I go for it."

We went quiet. Both staring at the other without a hint of trust in our eyes.

I wanted to leave this area. Get out before I get trapped again.

"Well, I'm free now. I'm leaving." I remarked.

"Wait," the girl said before I made a move. "What if we stuck together?"

Something told me it would be a terrible idea. I didn't like the idea of having her tag along, able to kill me at any given moment. She didn't seem like the person who would stick up for you. More like the person who would stab you in the back.

"I'm a loner." I state, indicating I want nothing to do with companions.

The girl huffed and rummaged through her bag.

"Good luck to you then," She said while pulling out a lighter.

I ran in the opposite direction of where I came from. As much as I wanted revenge on Isadore and Mark, I had to think reasonably. Two against one.

I would be demolished.

If they won the fight, they would have the victory and that wouldn't be revenge, would it? And now that I was free, I had a fondness of my life. Not really wanting it to end just yet. Maybe so I could plan a full revenge on them.

At least, leaving this way they have lost half their coven and I disappear. They would be furious. Their little plan was ruined.

Flames burst behind me and I smiled quite deviously. Maverick and Lily weren't coming back. They were gone forever.

**Yay! she is free! but will Isadore and Mark find her later? what about this werewolf? what will become of her? is Quincy really free from her trouble? **

** let me give you a hint. if she didn't have more trouble coming the story would become boring. **

** well. please be nice and leave a review. please. those who have their own stories know how much they love reviews and what not. so please review. **

** Do it for the sake of puppies! :)**

** Bye!**


End file.
